poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Catalyst/Transcript
This is the episode script of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Machines Transformers. Song Ryan Tigerman: Last time on Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Machines. Tankor/Rhinox: The old Autobot datatracks refer to a powerful spheroid computer called Vector Sigma. The datatracks also mention a Key to Vector Sigma which could turn organics into technomatter. to Ryan Tigerman and Optimus Primal Ryan Tigerman: The vision of the Oracle is coming true. Optimus Primal: Cybertron's organic core is returning life our world. Tankor Dianostic Drone: Everyone from Optimus and Ryan to Megatron and Ryvine believes you have gone offline. Tankor/Rhinox: Excellent. of recap episode starts at the Maximal's orchard. Ryan Tigerman turns on a hologram of Rhinox Ryan Tigerman: And so, we pause to reflect on our departed friend and comrade Rhinox. Optimus Primal: Rather then the enemy Tankor he became. For all possibilities exists within our sparks and each of us is vulnerable to the path of darkness. Connor Lacey: With all my heart, Twiley-wiley, I'll stop you from suffering the same fate. Sci-Ryan: I hope I will help Blackarachnia find and bring back Silverbolt. Ryan Tigerman: We plant this seed in your memory, Rhinox. the seed in the ground And nurture it with some of Cybertron's organic core which will one day, heal our planet. the goop into the hole Evil Anna: That day won't come unless we get more of the organic juice. Ryan Tigerman: Rhinox, we hope your spark is, at last, found peace within the Matrix. to Tankor/Rhinox Tankor/Rhinox: If I were you, I'd be a lot more concern about your own spark. to the villains Ryvine Sparkle (BM): Tell us about Tankor. Thrust (BM): Nice guy. Little dim. Jetstorm (BM): Your glorious army will shine less brightly without his guiding... Can I have his tank drones? Ryvine Sparkle (BM): Megatron is looking for clues to Tankor's whereabouts before his destruction. Diagnostic Drone: Eminance, I humbly submit the results of my investigation. It appears Tankor somehow stumbled onto an extraordinary find. The legendary Key to Vector Sigma. screen shows the Key Diagnostic Drone: Tankor attempted to use the key as a weapon. screen shows Tankor using the Key Tankor/Rhinox: video OVERLOADING!!!! Diagnostic Drone: It's Power was far too great for his internal system. Ryvine Sparkle (BM): Hmm. That is a bit ambitious for a single minded robot. Diagnostic Drone: Well, you can turn the loss of this Vehicon to your advantage. It is a simple matter to download the Key program... Tankor/Rhinox Tankor/Rhinox: ....into your drones to deploy it's powerful beam on a planetary level. to the villains Diagnostic Drone: On a planetary level. screen shows a clip of plants getting zapped by the Key ray Diagnostic Drone: The Key will destroy any and all organic matter. Cybertron can at last be purged. I shall prepare the process immediately. Ryvine Sparkle (BM): Wait a minute! What effects of the Key have on my and Megatron's beast modes? Diagnostic Drone: After so many thwarted attempts, they will finally be eliminated. to Tankor/Rhinox Tankor/Rhinox: Driving you and Megatron mad until you two go offline forever, leaving Cybertron under my control. Diagnostic Drone: Driving you and Megatron mad... Tankor/Rhinox: No, no! Don't say that! Diagnostic Drone: Mad...ly away. From both your maddening beast modes. Ryvine Sparkle (BM): And you got any proof that my and Megatron's sparks won't be destroyed in the process? Hmm? Diagnostic Drone: Not as such. Megatron (BM): Then, I strongly suggest you provide some. Diagnostic Drone: But, time is on the essence, my league. Tankor/Rhinox: The organics are rapidly gaining ground. Diagnostic Drone: The organics are rapidly gaining ground. I have a reason to believe that the Maximals and Connor Lacey and Pals are introducing plantlife to Cybertron. Ryvine Sparkle (BM): You appear different of late. Tankor/Rhinox: I could assure that.... Diagnostic Drone: I am operating at full capacity. Sparkle (BM) nods and waves his hand to send out troops Ryvine Sparkle (BM): Arm the drones with the key and test it on the spark of a Maximal and Connor Lacey. Diagnostic Drone: But, the Maximals and Connor Lacey... Ryvine Sparkle (BM): Pose no threat to us with shrubbery. Tankor/Rhinox smashed his screen Tankor/Rhinox: They're not taking the bait. Ugh. If I don't keep their troops away from the Maximals and Connor Lacey and Pals, my plans will fall apart! back to a computer room. Evil Anna pours a little of the goo into a machine Evil Anna: Initiate planetwide search for matching organic chemical compound. Computer: Serching. Please, wait. Rattrap: Sighs Oh man. These ancient systems are slower then I am. Evil Anna: You and me both. hear something and looks around Evil Anna: Say, Rattrap. I could have sworn I smell a rat. grabs the canister which is dangling from a web Rattrap: I did smell a rat. Blackarachnia and Sci-Ryan An eight legged rat and a two legged rat. Evil Anna: We are suppose to search for the goo, not tearing it off. Sci-Ryan: I need it, my girlfriend. Evil Anna: Oh yeah? For what? Sci-Ryan: Silverbolt. Rattrap: Excuse us? Sci-Ryan: Look. Silverbolt is trapped inside Thrust. Blackarachnia and I knew it. We need to use the goo as a catalyst to get him back. Evil Anna: Okay. And be careful, my boyfriend. And this is for Connor's Twilight, when you find her. Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Evil Anna. See ya later. to the Vehicons, they look around. Thrust blows up a vent cover on the ground Jetstorm (BM): Welcome to another exciting edition of "Digging for Maximals"! Drone arrives Diagnostic Drone: Ahem. Maximal signature detected. and Thrust looks at each other for a second Diagnostic Drone: I bealeve the phrase is "that a way". Jetstorm (BM): Say what? Thrust (BM): I'm not picking up any signal. Diagnostic Drone: No doubt, due to the fact that your tracking equipment is not nearly as proficient as mine. Jetstorm (BM): Oookay. Jetstorm, afterburn! Transforms Thrust (BM): Thrust, overdrive! Transforms Diagnostic Drone: his communicator Do you intend to stall them until Megatron and Ryvine simply changes their minds? Tankor/Rhinox: I intend to change it for them. to Rattrap and Evil Anna. They wait for data to be completed Computer: Search complete. One partial match found. Displaying. Rattrap: Oh man. This is just some catalyst program. Evil Anna: Let me see. the data Electrochemical reaction... organic core... Dramatically increases growth potential... and Evil Anna gasps Rattrap: "Increases growth potential"? Evil Anna: You gotta download it. Rattrap: Okay, Evil Anna. I am transformed. Transform connects his tail to the computer Rattrap: Oh, lay that download on me, baby. the Maximals' orchard, Evil Anna and Rattrap are going to test the catalyst program on the goo Evil Anna: This is gonna be sweet. giggles placed his tail in the organic goo then, it splashed all other the plants and they grow. Two vines grab them Evil Anna: Hey! Did anyone tell you not to bite the hand that holds the watering can?! Whoa-oh-ho-ho! the others arrive Optimus Primal: Rattrap, Evil Anna, what happened? Ryan Tigerman: What did he do? Evil Anna: Rattrap sort of tested out a new catalyst program. Cheetor, Ryan Tigerman, Nightscream and Optimus Primal: I am transformed! the group have changed forms and cuts the vines and Rattrap and Evil Anna are free Evil Anna: A recalibrated pulse should neutralize the chemical reaction. the trees stop growing Evil Anna: Wow. Don't know his own strength. Sci-Ryan and Blackarachnia, they are climbing a building Sci-Ryan: Wow. At least we can hope Silverbolt is inside Thrust, Webs. Blackarchnia: I hope so too, Sci-Ryan. got to the top. Sci-Ryan looks around with his pinoculors Sci-Ryan: Hmm. I spy with my little eye something that is.. the Vehicons Thrust and his faithful compainians, Sir Flys-A-Lot and the Drone. Blackarachnia: Sci-Ryan: You ready for this one? Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey